heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey/Gallery
1087372380_372380_000001_album_normal.jpg ane.jpg e41978f13e7ddb394e70f3ffcc5e664b.png shrek_2_esel_x.jpg burro-shrek-png-5.png donkey-png-shrek-6.png Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-524.jpg|Donkey with his former owner at the Fairy Tale Creatures auction. MV5BMTc2OTEwNjQ5MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTcwODI0Ng@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Ha, ha! That's right, fool! Now I'm a flying, talking donkey. You might have seen a house fly, maybe even a super fly, but I bet you are not never seen a donkey fly. Donkey_getting_chased.jpg|Donkey chased by the guards. Donkey_ass_bumps_right_into_the_Shrek's_ass.jpg|Donkey crashes right into Shrek. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-699.jpg|Donkey watches the guards running away after Shrek scares them. 521998_10153130138110183_1981044395_n.png|Man, it's good to be free. (Shrek: Now, why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends? Hmm?) shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-772.jpg|But, uh, I don't have any friends. And I'm not going out there by myself. Hey, wait a minute! I got a great idea! I'll stick with you. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-807.jpg|Oh, wow! That was really scary. If you don't mind me saying, if that don't work, your breath certainly will get the job done, 'cause... shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-816.jpg|you definitely need some Tic Tacs or something, 'cause your breath stinks! shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-881.jpg|Donkey singing shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-943.jpg|Donkey doesn't think Shrek doesn't bother him being an ogre. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-1019.jpg|I like that Boulder. That is a nice Boulder. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-1076.jpg|Can I stay with you, please? (Shrek: Of course!) Really? (Shrek: No.) shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-1089.jpg|"PLEASE! I don't wanna go back there! You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak! Well, maybe you do. But that's why we gotta stick together! YOU GOTTA LET ME STAY!! PLEASE!" MV5BNjQwOTExMzgwNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTYwODI0Ng@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|This is gonna be fun! We can stay up late, swap manly stories, and in the morning, I'm makin' waffles. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-1147.jpg|Oh, well, I guess that's cool. I mean, I don't know you, and you don't know me, so I guess outside is best, you know. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-1529.jpg|Donkey with the other fairy tale creatures. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-1668.jpg|All right, that's what I like to hear, man. Shrek and Donkey, two stalwart friends, off on a whirlwind big-city adventure. I love it! MV5BNjExNjI2Nzk5M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzczNDc3Mw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Donkey with Shrek in Duloc. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-2803.jpg|Donkey kicks the knight. MV5BMTgxNTQ3MTk1Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDczNDc3Mw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|(Shrek: Ogres are like onions.) They stink? (Shrek: Yes..No!) They make you cry?) (Shrek: No!) Oh, you leave them out in the sun, they get all brown, start sproutin' little white hairs. (Shrek: Layers! Onions have layers. Ogres have layers! Onions have layers. You get it? We both have layers.) shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3364.jpg|Shrek and Donkey arriving at the Dragon's keep shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3477.jpg|Shrek? I'm looking down! shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3986.jpg|Donkey meets Dragon A_romantic_moment_by_unknown7777-d4oswcq.jpg|Donkey trapped in Dragon's tail shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg|Donkey about to be kissed by Dragon. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4565.jpg|Shrek, Fiona and Donkey fleeing from the Dragon's Keep. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4707.jpg|"I hope you heard that right. She called me a "noble steed!" She thinks I'm a steed!" Shrek_and_Donkey_laughing.jpg|Shrek and Donkey laughing hysterically when Fiona confirms that s.he thinks the former is her true love shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5042.jpg|Donkey ask Fiona a question shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5197.jpg|Shrek and Donkey, surprised at Fiona's shouting shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5367.jpg|Shrek and Donkey watching the stars shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5574.jpg|You know what? When we met, I didn't think you was just a big, stupid, ugly ogre. Donkey and Shrek Afraid.png|Donkey and Shrek Avoid the Merry Men shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-6192.jpg|Shrek and Donkey shocked at Fiona's karate skills shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-6255.jpg|Shrek's hurt. Shrek's hurt?! Oh, no, Shrek's gonna die! shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-6298.jpg|Don't die, Shrek. If you see a long tunnel, stay away from the light! shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-6373.jpg|Donkey finding blue flowers with red thorns shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-6445.jpg|That's... Is that blood? After he sees an arrow. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-6728.jpg|Hey, where you going? Oh, man, I can't feel my toes! I don't have any toes! I think I need a hug. Donkey_ruining_the_moment.jpg|Donkey interrupts Shrek and Fiona's love moment. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg|Donkey's comical yell shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-7432.jpg|But, you know, um, you're kind of an ogre, and Shrek... well, you got a lot in common. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8073.jpg|Donkey being yelled by Shrek after he losing Fiona to Lord Farquaad MV5BMTEyMzg2MzgyODFeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDA3MDgyNDY@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Donkey meeting Dragon again Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8481.jpg|Donkey puts his hoof down with Shrek for his bad behavior. Shrek_&_Donkey's_handshake_.jpg|Shrek and Donkey reconsidering after Donkey confirms that Fiona wasn't referencing him. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8688.jpg|Ha-ha-ha! Never fear, for where there's a will, there's a way, and I have a way. And he whistles Dragon. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8757.jpg|Shrek and Donkey are on their way to the wedding shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8893.jpg|Look, you love this woman, don't you? (Shrek: Yes.) You wanna hold her? (Shrek: Yes.) Please her?! (Shrek: Yes!) Then you got to, got to try a little tenderness. The chicks love that romantic crap! shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9287.jpg|All right. Nobody move. I got a dragon here, and I'm not afraid to use it. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9293.jpg|I'm a donkey on the edge! shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9307.jpg|Celebrity marriages. They never last, do they? shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9506.jpg|I was hoping this would be a happy ending. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9590.jpg|Dragon catches the Bouquet and nuzzles Donkey shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9649.jpg|Donkey sings "I'm a believer!" Donkey_sunglasses.jpg Category:Galleries